Back from the Vacation
by Luiz4200
Summary: Takes place after "Royal Vacation". Beware of spoilers.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia the First or any character from the franchise.**

 **Back from the Vacation**

In spite of the Griswold-like troubles, Enchancia's Royal Family enjoyed their vacation trip. Once they eventually returned to their castle, they were surprised at how desperate Baileywick seemed and wondered what could have happened. They always made a point to pick a slow time for their vacation trips. "Your Majesties, I'm relieved to see you're all in good condition!" Baileywick exclaimed.

"Why are you so surprised, Baileywick?" The King asked in confusion.

"Carol of the Arrow and her merry band showed up on the very same day of Your Majesties' departure with the baggage that was supposed to be inside the Cloud Coaster." Baileywick explained. "Miss Carol said you all kept going like nobody realized the baggage fell off and, once she and her band figured out nobody would come back for the belongings, decided to bring it all here."

"Is it all back?" Princess Amber eagerly asked.

"Did somebody get hurt?" Princess Sofia asked while secretly feeling bad for never thinking about it before.

"Yes, Princess Amber, it's all back; and, Princess Sofia, I dare assume nobody got hurt since Miss Carol and her followers didn't say anything otherwise." Baileywick formally answered.

"Phew." Sofia was relieved while Amber kept searching the luggage for every dress and piece of jewelry she missed.

"Oh, my beloved tiaras!" Amber exclaimed in joy. "I'll never lose you again even if I have to carry you myself during the next family trip!"

"Your Majesty, am I correct if I say nobody in the Royal Family missed the baggage until all of you arrived at your destination?" Baileywick asked the King.

"Yes, Baileywick." King Roland the Second answered.

"Your Majesty, it's my understanding the Royal Family went somewhere too isolated to find any shops." Baileywick commented. "Am I to believe each one of Your Majesties wore the same clothes during these days?"

"Miranda and Sofia washed them for us, Baileywick." The King explained.

"How awful!" Baileywick commented like the King had revealed some sort of sacrilege. He then motioned for two maids. "Violet, Suzette, bring clean sets of clothes for the Royal Family."

"Prepare us a bath first!" Amber commanded. "And take all these tiaras to my bedroom!"

"And bring me a pair of shoes." Prince James added and only then Baileywick noticed the improvised shoes the Prince of Enchancia was wearing.

"Oh, goodness!" Baileywick exclaimed in horror. "Prince James, what happened to your shoes and what's that you're wearing?"

"I lost them, Baileywick, and Mom made me these so I wouldn't go barefoot." James explained and spent a lot of time trying to convince Baileywick not to carry him like he couldn't walk on his own.

One bath later, the Royal Family was back to their regular outfits except for Sofia, who was wearing a Sofia-sized version of Carol of the Arrow's outfit. "Sofia! Where are you going wearing _that_?" Amber asked in horror.

"I'm meeting the Helping Hands to see if somebody got hurt by our falling luggage, Amber." Sofia explained.

"That doesn't explain the outfit." Amber argued. "Did you forget what Mom said about people who don't accept us for what we are?"

"It's for mobility, Amber." Sofia said. "The Helping Hands would have a lot of difficulty moving around the way they usually do wearing Princess dresses."

"No wonder you didn't need a made-up name to convince Carol you're not a Royal." Amber commented.

"Be careful, Sofia." Queen Miranda ordered.

"Give the Helping Hands the Royal Family's thanks." The King asked.

Sofia then went to the clearing where she usually met Carol and waited until the Helping Hands contacted her. "We're glad to see you're alive, Sofia." Carol of the Arrow commented and Sofia explained what happened besides thanking and apologizing on behalf of the Royal Family. "Nobody got hurt." Carol said. "This time. If I still doubted your family simply didn't notice my Cousin Henry's predicament back when I started thinking you Royals didn't care about people, they'd have vanished now that I know you'd not notice missing luggage. So, how did your family make that carriage fly without any horses?"

"That's not a carriage." Sofia explained. "It's a steam-powered flying machine."

"What?" Jane asked in horror. "What if you run out of steam while you're flying?"

Sofia gulped. "I'll have to ask Dad about that."

Their conversation was interrupted by someone yelling for help. Carol then lead the Helping Hands (Sofia included) into helping.

 **THE END**


End file.
